Pieces of Love
by SasukeXSakura123
Summary: Sakura is hurt! Will Sasuke go and save her or try harder to figure out her secret behind this mess?


Hello Again!! It's me! If you have already read my first chapter Depression fades , I hope you enjoyed it. I read it myself too, but here is another chapter. Enjoy!! Stay Kawii and SHIP on! :3

 **Disclamier** : I don't own Naruto or any other animes!

 **By the way** : Rated M (mature), Romance, Drama, Humor, SasuSaku

 **Chapter 2- _Secrets are told_**

When they arrived at the village, Sasuke brought Sakura to Tsunade, "Hey Tsunade. Sakura needs healing." Sasuke said barging into the Hokage's office. "Wow.. Knock much? But okay. What does she need." Tsunade said looking at paper work. "HEALING!" He shouted at Tsunade. She looked up and nodded gently, "Bring her to the hospital and get Hinata on the job." She said looking down. He nodded and left to the hospital. _Tsunade gets on my nerves sometimes.._ he thought. When he arrived at the hospital, he went to Hinata and Naruto.

Sasuke hears shouting from the office Hinata works at, "Naruto..." he mumbles. "HINATA!!! PLEASE!!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke came in the room. "Naruto. Soon." She said calmly. "Bickering again, huh?" Sasuke said to Hinata. "Oh, Hi Sasuke. What can I do for you?" She says back looking up. "Sakura is hurt, I need you to heal her." Sasuke says looking down at Sakura. "Sure. Bring her over." She says moving papers out of the way. Sasuke walks over and places her on the couch. Hinata heals Sakura of her wounds but still has some blood. "By the way Sasuke, we need you to take care of Sakura. She'll be very exhausted because of the chakra waste." Hinata says looking at him. He nods and grabbed Sakura to go home.

When they reached his house, he placed her on his bed and went to get water. When he gets back he stares at the mark on her neck. _What does that note still mean.. I'll get answers sooner or later,_ he thought. Then fell asleep next to her.

Sakura woke up, blinking her eyes slightly. She tried to move but was held close by strong arms. Sasuke's arms. She pulls his arms off gently and gets up. She feels much more pain then she did earlier. "I see your awake..." Sasuke says sitting up to her. "Yeah.. I need to go to my place." She says. "Okay, but later. I have a question--" he said but paused. _She might not want to tell yet.._ he thought. "Yes?" She said curious. "Oh, never mind, it will wait." He says looking at the clock. "Sakura, your in pain.. I can tell. You're staying here, okay?" Sasuke says grabbing her arms and pulling her gently. _Maybe I should ask.._ he thought once more. "Hey Sakura, what's that mark on your neck..?"

He says concerningly. "Oh that.. nothing.." she says looking down. He nods and gets up and walks towards her bag. He finds another note. "Do I need to tell him for you?" It says. He crunches it in his hand and throws it away. A knock was heard by Sasuke but it Sakura. "Hello.. Sasuke.." Some strange man says. _Kabuto..._ he thinking angrily. "What do you want?" Sasuke says. "Sakura. Orochimaru was very worried about her... he needs to talk to her." Kabuto says walking in. "Over my dead body." Sasuke glares at him. "Can he arranged...but good bye.. I'll get her.." he says closing the door behind him. _Creep.._ he smirks at his thought.

 ** _A week later.._**

Sakura is asked to go on a mission with Ino and Chouji. She was told to meet them at the gate and wait. When she arrived, she noticed her neck started to be in more pain than that night before. She holds the mark on her neck and waits. A few moments after her own arrival, Chouji and Ino dashed towards her. She pulls the collar of her shirt above her neck where the mark is, "Hey guys.. sorry for being early again. I'm used to it I guess." She says to her team. Since Sakura is the medic ninja in the group, she is the leader. They all had to make an agreement and they chose her. She accepted the role too.

Tsunade got worried about Sakura's team, Tsunade decided to grab Sasuke and let him go find them. He was pretty concerned when he heard it was an assassination mission. _Huh.. usually Sakura would be able to handle one of these.. especially since she practiced on Naruto a lot.._ he thought smirking to himself. He chuckled a bit and went on into the woods to look for the team. He decided to keep going until night falls.

When he got to the village they were at, he decided to look for Sakura first. He then came across Chouji out of chakra, Ino with her hair undone and no Sakura. He hid Chouji and Ino in a tree until he got back. He searched the village but found nothing. He decided to go into the woods to see if he could find her. It was now a while, he was actually starting to get worried. Until, he found a body, completely undressed and in pain. He saw the pink hair and knew exactly who it was. _Everyone goes after her..._ he thought upsetly. He went over and saw a note written in her blood on her back. " _She didn't tell you I'm assuming.. ask her then._ " He recognized the hand writing, _Kabuto.._ he said angrily in his head. He grabbed anything he could find near him and made sure Sakura was okay. "Okay.." he said quietly. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to Ino and Chouji. Ino was a medic ninja too. When he got back, he noticed they were awake. "Sasuke! Where have you be--" she said before seeing Sakura in his arms. She knew exactly what to do. Since Chouji was already eating, she told him to look away. He agreed and looked away. "Hey Sasuke... what's this mark?" She said wonderingly. "I don't know, It's something I know that." He said.

 ** _After they got home..._**

Sakura was heading to Sasuke's house and was suddenly surprised by Sasuke himself. "I need to talk to you.." he said. She nodded and went into his house with him. "What's on your neck?" He said placing his stuff in the pantry closet. No response came from Sakura.. "Haruno Sakura! Tell me now! Where did that mark come from?!" He said shouting. She took a deep breath.

A/N:

 **Hey how's the story??? It's getting good right! By the way. I am going to do many stories, just you wait. I'll give you sneak picks. Fairytail, Naruto, Pretty Little Liars, Harry Potter, and many more. So don't worry!**

Me: Kakashi! I swear to my life. If you don't do what I just said.

Kakashi: Can I have my books back..? And by the way, Sasuke is hitting it off with Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura: I heard that!!

Naruto:  Good one!

Me: Guys, Hinata is still here.

Kakashi and Naruto: Oh yeah!!!

I hope you enjoyed! (/)


End file.
